


dark thoughts

by peachiewritings



Series: At Dead Of Night [3]
Category: At Dead Of Night (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Implied Attempted Suicide, Implied Child Abuse, Other, Spoilers for adon in general, jimmy is kinda human contact starved, jimmy just misses his mother, jimmy thinks a lot about his past and gets depressed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:06:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29158608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachiewritings/pseuds/peachiewritings
Summary: Jimmy thinks about the good days with his mother. Before things went downhill.
Series: At Dead Of Night [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131437
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	dark thoughts

A comfortable routine of monotonous isolation was the best way Jimmy could describe his existence. People rarely came to the hotel anymore after that woman spilled when he just tied her up as a *joke*, wasn't his fault that people didn't have a proper sense of humor, so he had much spare time on his hands. However most of it was spent listening to familiar voices who he had thought long move on scream and wail his name. He couldn't stand it, it ebbed at whatever was left of his mind, he just wanted to break the damn thing so they couldn't ever talk again but that could possibly make it worse. Jimmy didn't know. 

People say that it's not good to dwell on the old days, look to the future. Well it looked bleak as ever to the landlord of the Sea View Hotel. Things were good. He remember his mother's joyful expression after his shows, the way she would wrap her arms around him, her face so proud. It seemed that whatever nasty thing within him that made him do treacherous things as a child went dormant after he killed Harvey.  
Then it just seem to awake with a passion for his show, just as much as he had. Only his guests didn't seem to favor what the thing inside him had to say for comedy quite as much.  
The booing he could still hear, the disgusted and shocked faces gazing up on him. Rose just gazed at him with pure shock and what he now knew was guilt.  
Pure and utter guilt. 

It was honestly a haze after the press got involved, constantly harassing him and his mother to the point of tears for her. After all he put her through in his youth, he dare repay her like this? Cause so much pain to her even as an adult? It was absolutely shameful to him.He didn't want to live anymore. He could still hear her terrified scream fresh within his ears, glancing at his wrists. The faint outline of scars was still visable to him, even after all these years. 

Mother finally unloaded her dirty little secret shortly after he recovered. Oh how naughty of a secret it was, she bashed Hugo's head in like Harvey bashed in his possessions. It wasn't like everything came rushing back to him like it does in films, it was more... Subtle memories that only plagued him as a child late at night, causing him to grind his teeth so much in his slumber that he woke up with a aching jaw was confirmed truth instead of childish fear.  
A man screaming at him, only vaguely seen by the outline of what seemed like a massive shadow, roughly grabbing him by the hair and pulling him back. Then his mother letting out her own as she suddenly rushed in with a similar bat that Harvey owned, dress as red as the blood that pooled out from the collapsed shadow.  
Jimmy could only cry and cry in those dreams of memories. 

He asked where he was. Mother hesitated. Jimmy remembered how he suddenly got up, taking advantage of how he was taller than mother when he grabbed her shoulders and asked again, through clenched teeth pressed so tightly together that the force would've shattered them if they were glass. She told that time. 

When he came across his fathers grave, pushing aside the lockers to open the old and rusted door, it was like he opened a cursed tomb. It was... Empty. Nothing of notice until he saw the human shaped lump. He collapsed and stared at the grave of his father. It all became a bit foggy from there until he heard his mother let out the most bone chilling scream he'll ever hear. Even from down below, he could hear it and it made his heart stop as he rushed towards the lift with speed Jimmy thinks he'll never quite have again. It was almost cruel irony. He came in possessions of two graves that day. Only the memory remained of him sobbing that rocked his entire body when he came across her charred and withered corpse, an indescribable grief that wrapped his mind. It was like he was a boy again, sobbing for his mother. He was. By God he was. 

He was almost happy when he found out that she was stuck between the land of the living and the land of the dead. That was until he heard the shirll voice of a little girl and the rough yell of two men scream his name.  
They won't leave him be. He just wants to be left be by them, but they won't. It matters nothing if he pleads until his throat turns raw and bloody, until he loses whatever is left of him. Whomever comes in contact of him will suffer because of the dark thing that lingers within him, he just wants someone strong enough to withstand it. He's tired of being alone. 

Jimmy Hall was snatched right out of his thoughts however when he heard voices come near the check in desk, eyes wide as they snapped right open. Music Festival in town, of course.  
He wonders if they like comedy, especially since he hears them call someone who's coming late.  
Maya... That's quite a nice name.


End file.
